


Season of Goodwill

by Ria



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria/pseuds/Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Alexis inviting Beckett to go ice-skating with them. Then Martha gets involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleanorJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorJane/gifts).



> I hope you like this Stocking Stuffer as part of Yuletide Madness, EleanorJane!

People are always surprised that Lanie can relate to living people just as well as the dead. True, her social life isn't full to bursting, exactly, but that's to be expected when your answer to the job question is spending too much time in the morgue and not enough with people who are actually, well, alive.

Not only can she relate to people pretty well (if she does say so herself), but Lanie has a bit of a knack for reading people, especially the things they don't want others to know. It comes from being friends with one Detective Beckett.

She gets the first hint from Castle when he tells her his reasons for digging up Beckett's mother's case.

It takes a bit longer with Kate, which isn't all that surprising. Kate's defences are pretty much a fortress, requiring care and a delicate touch rather than a brute show of strength.

Castle's smarter than he looks, and Kate wouldn't be nearly so good at her job if she didn't know more than a thing or two about human emotions.

Lanie watches and waits for them to _get it_.

 

#

 

It's Alexis who suggests the ice-skating.

"It'll be fun to watch you skate circles around Dad," she says, her voice solemn and deadpan. But her eyes twinkle as a smile twitches at the corners of her mouth. She ducks as Castle attempts to fling whipped cream at her.

Beckett calmly sips her hot chocolate. "I'm in."

"You are?" Castle stops in the midst of adding what looks like a small mountain of of whipped cream to his cup. Surprise flickers over his face. "I thought you weren't a Christmas person."

"I'm not," Beckett agrees. "But  _you_ are, so I figured it was easier to give in now."

Castle beams.

"Besides," Beckett adds, "I'm a much better skater than you are."

Alexis hides a smile as Castle's eyes brighten and he leans forward. "Oh, _really_? Care to wager on that?"

They get some really good photos of his more unfortunate tumbles on the ice. Beckett makes sure to gloat, but she's smiling as she does.

 

#

 

Beckett's gracious about the Introduction to a Castle Family-Style Christmas, but Castle knows better than to push it too far. When she mentions her father is spending Christmas with her, Castle resists both Alexis' and his mother's suggestions to invite them for dinner.

"No," he says, unusually firm. "No."

Of course, then his mother 'reminds' Beckett that she and her father are more than welcome to call round on Christmas Day anyway.

Alexis suddenly watches the two women like there are secret military-like movements going on. Knowing Beckett and his mother, that's not unlikely.

A strange expression crosses Beckett's face. Castle cringes, expecting some form of an emotional freeze to hit him full-force in the face.

Instead, she takes a deep breath and then says, "Okay."

Castle's jaw nearly drops.

Even Martha looks slightly stunned.

 

#

 

"Don't get your hopes up," Castle says. "The chances of Beckett and her father showing up are about as likely as Ryan and Esposito arriving at the door."

"Stranger things have happened," Alexis says, playing the eternal optimist. "Some would even consider them Christmas miracles."

"More like Christmas freak accidents," Castle mutters.

The three of them are settled with eggnog, enough chocolate to eat their weight in, and a small army of staple Christmas films. Hallowe'en may involve large quantities of other people, but Christmas is for family, especially the two women Castle knows will always be there for him in one way or another.

Kermit is warbling about one more sleep to Christmas when the doorbell rings. The three of them stare at each other. Castle leaps towards the door, then stops and settles his appearance to make it seem like he hasn't done just that.

Beckett and her father are standing in the hallway, snow-flecked and holding wrapped gifts. "Happy Holidays," Beckett says apprehensively, as if Martha's invitation was no longer as solid-sounding as it had been thirty seconds ago.

Castle stares for a moment, then leans out and peers up and down the hallway.

"Castle?" Beckett looks at him, mildly alarmed and definitely perplexed.

"Just checking to make sure Ryan and Esposito aren't hiding anywhere," Castle says.

"You invited them, too?" Beckett asks.

"Never mind. Come in, Merry Christmas!" Castle smiles and holds his hand out to Beckett's dad. "Hi, I'm Rick Castle, pleased to meet you. You must be Beckett's dad. Or her younger brother."

Beckett's dad smiles back. "Kate's told me a lot about you."

Beckett turns red, but is saved by Alexis and Martha coming out to be introduced.

Seated with eggnog (both alcoholic and non-alcoholic) and quickly falling into heated debate--"Casting Gonzo as Charles Dickens was the _obvious_ choice. Dickens needed a bit of flair!"--Castle watches Beckett slowly relax. Martha, bless her hostess soul, is helping Beckett's dad feel instantly at home, even if Alexis looks like she wants to sink into the ground a little.

Beckett follows him to the kitchen island when he goes to refill drinks.

"So what are _your_ thoughts about the Muppets?" Castle asks.

Beckett leans against the counter, crossing her arms as she gazes at him. "Michael Caine was the best." She ignores Castle's groan.

"Thank you," she says abruptly. "Christmas is... difficult for Dad. We--" She breaks off as she barely catches the mince pie Castle throws at her.

"Hey!" Castle says, hit by a sudden wave of inspiration. "New games: Hot Mince Pie. Pass the Pie."

Beckett gives him a withering look.

But they smile as they clink their glasses together in a Christmas toast, and they know they don't really have to say anything at all.

As they carry the wine and other drinks back to the others, Castle says, "Did I ever tell you about the time I had to dress up as the Virgin Mary to..."


End file.
